<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 19: Antihero by Blondie4404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176270">Day 19: Antihero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404'>Blondie4404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 19:, Day 19: Antihero, Decembrrr, Dino Nuggies Fic, F/M, Im posting this while on the car, The vegan dino nuggies, Tissue Warning, antihero, im going to get car sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me those fucking vegan dino nuggies!” </p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“I cooked them!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I bought them!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 19: Antihero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Give me those fucking vegan dino nuggies!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cooked them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I bought them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? You ate my cashews when I bought them!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you drank the last of the milk and didn’t replace it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you dare!” Marinette Dupain-Cheng demanded as her boyfriend started eating her dino nuggies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare.” Damian shot back as he ate another one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why must you torture me so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I bought them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we really going to have this conversation again, Damian Wayne?” Marinette asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian’s eyes widened, and he pushed the plate back to Marinette. She thanked him, then ate the rest of the nuggies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you doing back? I thought you were out of town for the next few days.” Damian inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, want me gone so soon?” Marinette joked, feigning hurt. “Naw, work finished early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Maybe we can spend some more time together,” Damian stated, walking up to Marinette. “Just you, me, and my dino nuggies.” He then grabbed a few nuggets and ran around the counter to escape his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed at Marinette’s gobsmacked face. She then chased Damian around the kitchen, and into the living room. It ended when Marinette tackled Damian, landing on top of him. Fingers raced up and down his sides, tickling the man. Damian tried to get her to stop nicely, begging her to stop through his laughs. Tears cascaded down his face as he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I yield! I yield!” Damian cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette giggled and leaned over Damian. She smirked, and then pecked his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I win!” Marinette teased. “No more nuggies for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette had always felt free as she ran over Gotham’s rooftops. She was using the bee miraculous, although there were many items added to her arsenal. Knives, guns, and small throwing knives. Her suit was more armored than her Ladybug version in Paris. A hood was added, and her mask now covered her eyes, covering her bluebell eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had fake wings attached to her back, and a belt that held most of her weapons. She still had a yoyo-like top, and the power to paralyze others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Gotham, she was the antihero known as Honeycomb. She was someone with grey morals, no qualms about killing. Even though she commonly worked with the Red Hood, nobody knew her true identity. Having been on the streets for years, the young adult was a staple in the Gotham Vigilante line up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was closest in age to the fifth Robin, now known as Flamebird. He was usually in Bludhaven, however, he remained in Gotham for college currently. At least, that was what Red Hood told her. Hood knew who each bat was, but they had already made an agreement. Red Hood would let Honeycomb try and discover the identities, and would be honest if she got them right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Marinette had put any effort into it, she respected secret identities. She knew the importance of one since she was thirteen, and in Paris. She knew that if a secret identity got out, the villains and others with vendettas would go after the hero- in vigilante and civilian life- the hero themselves or their family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her train of thought was interrupted by an explosion. Chasing after it, she arrived on the scene soon after. From there she saw goons run away from the inferno. Leaping after them, she followed slightly behind in attempts to gather information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goons led her to another warehouse across town, in which she listened in on the conversation. When she got the things she needed, she knocked them out and tied them up. Then, she called the GCPD and linked up to Oracle’s com channel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s Honeycomb. I followed the guys that blew up that place down by crime alley. They said that Penguin hired them to do it. Figured I would give you the info.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill them.” Red Hood cut in, anger in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but why?” Marinette asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They killed Flamebird in that explosion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making them suffer beforehand, got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette pulled out her knives, then muttered to herself. “Time to get a bit bloody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian hasn’t been to the apartment in days. No calls, no texts, nothing. It was like he’s just…. Disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he ghosting me?” Marinette wondered out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man with black hair with a white tuff came in. His eyes were red as if he’d been crying. He had the apartment key in his hand and looked up in surprise to see Marinette in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He greeted. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I should be asking the questions here. You just walked in like you owned the place! I’m Marinette- Damian’s girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man seemed to deflate at the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what? Is this about how he has been practically ghosting me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- well, yes, but not in the way you’ve been thinking. He- the demon spawn-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demon spawn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes- err Damian, he got caught up in an explosion the other night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked extremely guilty. “I’m sorry. He- Damian didn’t make it. He- he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- you are- he can’t- you have to be- no- why would you-” Marinette tried to get out before she collapsed on the ground in sobs. She felt an arm comfort her awkwardly. “No, he can’t leave me. Not yet, no no no no nnonnonono!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, we should have- you should have been told sooner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault.” Marinette moaned out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- it’s not. You weren’t there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- I almost was!” Marinette sobbed. “If I had just been earlier I could have saved him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Flamebird! Instead, I get there just in time to get the bloody goons-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are Honeycomb</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded, tears still cascading down her face. “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit buzz, I can’t believe this- you were apart of the family all along.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Marinette’s head shot up. “Red?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Jason. Sorry, you had to find out this way,” Jason said, pulling Marinette in a hug. She found solace in the familiar man. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dino nuggies! Dino nuggies! Dino nuggies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>